Revenant
by PsychoGeek
Summary: The Winchesters are joined by their sister, who is being targeted by a supernatural being. As they fight to keep her safe, they must work together to overcome personal demons. Rated T for violence, eventual Cas/OC.


**And here it is: my new _Supernatural_ fic! *bows* It's still a work-in-progress, so I won't be able to update as often as I'd like, but I still wanted to throw this out there and let you guys take a look-see. :)**

**Nikki's faceclaim is Rachel Weisz. :)**

**A huge thanks goes out to my beta, _Paranoid Blue_, who has stuck with me and my oddites so far. xD**

**Disclaimer:_ Supernatural_ is not mine. I wish it was, but sadly, it belongs to the writers. :( Nikki, however, belongs to me.  
**

* * *

Sam walked into the small gym and smirked when he saw the lone occupant.

A young woman was working out with one of the dirty punching bags. She was wearing gym shorts and tank top that highlighted her toned body, and her dark hair danced behind her head in a messy ponytail. Sam could hear her heavy breaths mixing with each succeeding punch.

"Nikki!" he yelled.

The young woman jumped and whirled around, her stance remaining defensive as her dark green eyes widened. She ran at Sam and threw herself into his open arms.

"Sammy!" she cried as he spun her around. "I've missed you!"

"Missed you, too, Nik," he laughed, a deep sound that echoed throughout the room.

He eventually lowered Nikki to the floor and grinned down at her.

"So what brought you here?" she asked, mirroring his grin with one of her own. She jokingly lowered her voice as she added, "What evil creatures are lurking in the dark streets...?"

"We're just finishing up a case," Sam explained. "And we wanted to spend some time with our favorite girl."

"You're not finished, though...right?" Nikki asked, her eyes lighting up.

Sam smiled and shook his head. He knew what she was about to ask, and decided to head her off at the pass.

"I told Dean I'd be back in an hour," he chuckled. "So pack fast..."

* * *

"So what's been happening in your life?" Sam asked. "Fill me in..."

He took his eyes off the road briefly as he gave Nikki a small smile. She turned in the passenger's seat to face him.

"Uh-huh," she shook her head. "You tell me first: how're you and Dean getting along?"

Sam let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Honestly...I don't know, Nik," he admitted. "I feel like we're close, but then sometimes, it's like I don't even know him. We talk, but he doesn't always listen."

"He's the same old Dean he's always been," Nikki chuckled. "But he's our brother and a good one at that. You know he loves you, Sam."

Sam nodded slowly. Dean loved him, and he loved Dean in return; they were brothers, and would truly do anything for each other. Sam knew they needed to communicate more, but it was so hard sometimes...

"And I love you, too," Nikki added, scooting across the seat to lean against Sam. "Oh! How's the old angel boy doing?"

"Cas is just fine," Sam laughed, shaking his head at Nikki's pet name for Castiel.

"I've missed him," she grinned. "Hope he hasn't forgotten me."

"Nobody could forget you, Nik..." Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"Dean!" Nikki cried as she climbed out of the car.

She hugged him from behind and he turned to grin down at her.

"Where'd you come from?" Dean smirked.

"She just followed me," Sam teased. "I couldn't shake her."

"Cas, c'mere!" Nikki laughed when she saw the angel.

He smiled slightly and approached her, but was caught off-guard as she wrapped her arms around him. He awkwardly returned the hug before she let go and took a step back.

"I'm going hunting with you," she announced.

"You're serious...?" Dean asked, rubbing his jaw as he stared at Nikki.

"Dean, I've been hunting with you, Sammy and Cas before," she began. "And I can guarantee you that nobody will even notice that I'm gone; I don't have a steady job, or any friends around here. I just...I just want to be with you guys."

"She _can _handle herself pretty well," Sam admitted.

"True," Dean nodded. "And she can be helpful. When she wants to be, that is..."

"She could be a valuable addition," Cas added.

Nikki shot the angel a grin before turning her attention back to Dean, staring at him with a practically-pleading expression.

"I'm already packed," she prodded. "I've always wanted to hunt with you guys: side-by-side with the best brothers a girl could ask for..."

Dean frowned as he thought. Sam and Cas were right about Nikki being a great addition to their team; she knew the boys and they knew her, and she could fight almost as well as they could. It would feel like they were a family again...

But there was the danger. It pained Dean to admit it, but he wasn't sure if he could protect her the way he felt he needed to. She was his little sister and it was his responsibility to keep her safe, just like he was meant to keep Sam out of danger. And that didn't always happen...

"Oh, why not?" Dean shrugged, not willing to start a fight. "But you're still sharing the backseat with Cas..."

Nikki threw her arms around Dean's neck as Sam came up and wrapped his own arms around the two. Nikki twisted around to grab Cas' arm, tugging him toward the group and forcing him into the hug.

* * *

**Feedback, I must have feedback! Let me know if you liked what you read; I want opinions, criticisms (no flames, please!) and honest reviews! :)**

**I'll try to slip in some more of Nikki's past with the brothers in the next couple of chapters. :)**

**Kristy :3**


End file.
